User talk:Byll
Welcome to the Wiki ^o^ I think we should start doing this XD ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]] OK! 17:01, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Removing content Please don't blank pages. If you think that an article should be deleted, put at the top of the article, and tell why you think it should be deleted on the talk page. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 14:35, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Tyler robert He's an admin now. Don't take him off the front page. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 00:14, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Your signature The height of the little symbol in your signature needs to be 10 pixels or less, so it won't stretch the line. Also, it should come before the time. To do this, go . In the signature spot, put Byll and check the '''Raw signature box. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 16:58, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Wiki sortables Yo, is it alright if I change some of the tables in articles like the Final Smash article into sortables and not have them rolled back? :/ Sortables allow the user to view the information in a table and arrange information alphabetically; or in our case arrange show Final Smashes by type, or starter availability in SSF2. '--Kosheh 19:00, 31 January 2009 (UTC)' ¿Realmente hablan Inglés? ¿Realmente hablan Inglés? O que haya alguien (o algo así, como para mí.) Que lo haga por ti? Posted By BeauWorth 01:28, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Deletion tags Please don't remove them without giving a valid reason in the edit summary box. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 15:33, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Universe symbols On a character's page, please use the character symbol that is saved as a .gif at full size. This way, the image will be transparent. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 13:18, 3 March 2009 (UTC) IP blocking Because multiple people may use the same IP address, blocking IPs indefinitely should be a last resort. An example would be if a vandalizing IP got blocked for three months, and then started vandalizing again shortly after his block ended. Regardless of how bad an IP's edits are, their first block shouldn't exceed three months. --Posted by Pikamander2 (Talk) at 00:07, 18 March 2009 (UTC) No need. I have some sprites animated now. But thanks for your encouragement! Jeonharam99 06:16, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Btw, Mario's attacks (Mario Bros.) Standard: Firebrand, has to charge and goes in a straight line, Side: Spin Jump, Down: Hammer, Up: Swap Jump, Mario jumps and Luigi comes to the battlefield from the background and Mario goes to the background. --The Joking Helper 99 00:34, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Nah, it's just me, jeonharam99. O.K. Thanks! Thanks for telling me that! --Joking Helper 01:24, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! I had a long time making that Article about Cape Mario's Spin Jump! --The Joking Helper 99 12:45, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Ok. What done cannot be undone. Anyway, I lost half a article-full of imformation!!! -_- Thank You!!! THANK YOU!!! --The Joking Helper 99 06:52, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks a bundle. Whoa, I'm deletin' that expansion then! --The Joking Helper 99 10:05, 30 April 2009 (UTC)